


swing swing (swing the spinning step)

by belikebumblebee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebumblebee/pseuds/belikebumblebee
Summary: Alex is new at the whole girlfriend thing, but working with Maggie is bound to be easier now that she knows what kissing her is like, right? Right.





	

It’s so easy to go slow that first night, when it feels like they’re in a different dimension.

It’s like everything stops at the walls and windows of the room, and time is just a concept, anyway – but being together is tangible and true. They can have beer and pizza on the couch, their feet touching and their hands always close, and it’s still so overwhelming it feels like enough.

Maybe they’re spinning, wide and slow, just enough to make everything but them blur together in the background. Maybe the night can go on forever, Alex thinks.

Maggie touches her with so much gentleness. She kisses her like she wants to melt her heart in her mouth, soft and sweet like a Sixpence None the Richer song. She moves her tongue against Alex’s with painstaking dedication; all Alex can do is hold on and try to keep her knees from giving in. She forgets to breathe for so long that her hands start tingling and she feels dizzy; it’s never been like this before. Maggie was right, everything is shiny and heightened, but Alex secretly doubts that it could have been this way with someone else, someone who wouldn’t look at her the way Maggie does.

It’s easy to go slow when the world seems to move at a fraction of its usual pace anyway.

“Let’s have dinner tomorrow,” Maggie says, and maybe the ground tilts a little below Alex’s feet.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“You’re a smart, capable agent of the government; you can figure it out.”

“Mmh, and complimenting me, too.”

When Maggie leaves, she conveniently forgets her jacket.

 

*

 

She calls the next day, when Alex has just gotten to the DEO.

“Morning, Danvers.” Alex can hear her grin, and realizes that she’s grinning herself. She shakes her hair back and tries to get her face under control. “Sawyer. I thought our date wasn’t until tonight. Miss me already?”

Maggie hums. “You and your classified extraterrestrial expertise. Also my jacket.”

“Your jacket is currently indisposable. I’ll see what I can do about the rest.”

On her way to the crime scene, Alex wonders if it’s gonna be different now, working with Maggie. And yeah, it must be—now that she _knows_ what it’s like to kiss her, she can stop _wondering_ , and now that Alex doesn’t have to breathe through waves of confusion or heartbreak whenever she sees her, they can finally go back to the way it was in the beginning: getting along well as partners. Alex is sure it’s gonna be fine.

Boy, is Alex wrong.

It’s raining when she gets there. Maggie is wearing the NCPD windbreaker jacket that is a little too big on her so she has to push it up to her elbows, and Alex is already decidedly not fine. What she is, is thinking about fisting her hands into that jacket and pulling Maggie close, and that doesn’t really get better when Maggie spots her behind the tape and smiles. God, that smile.

She steps under Alex’s umbrella, and Alex takes a deep breath to steady herself, which – mistake. Big mistake. Maggie smells like fresh laundry and shower gel and nope, Alex is not going down that road.

“Hey, you. Nice jacket. Wanna come have a look?”

(She almost says no.)

The body is of yet to be identified alien origin, and Alex must confiscate it on behalf of the DEO. Maggie is _not_ pleased. When she’s pissed, her voice goes hard and urgent, and it’s so ridiculously attractive that Alex can’t resist wasting a good five minutes on arguing before telling her that she’s of course welcome to accompany her to headquarters to get the results first-hand.  

Maggie rocks back on her heels and tilts her head, like she does. “Wait a second. You’re enjoying this.”

Called out, Alex holds back a smirk and cocks an eyebrow at her before walking away. Maggie jogs a little to catch up. “You know I’m keeping this in mind, don’t you?”

 

*

 

Kara protests, but stumbles after Alex as she’s being tugged away.

“What is going _on,_ stop _pulling_ me—Alex—“

With one hand, Alex punches in a code by the door of the kryptonite room, and only lets go of Kara’s arm when they’re both inside.

“Jesus, Alex!” Kara readjusts her cape on her shoulder. “What’s your _pro-_ “

“Slap me.”

Alex is shaking out her limbs and trying to find good footing. Disbelieving, Kara stares at her.

“ _What?_ ”

“I said slap me,” Alex repeats with her hands on her hips.

Kara takes a step backwards and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m not gonna _slap you_ , Alex, what in Rao’s name is going on with you?”

Deep sigh. “Maggie came by yesterday, and we talked, and I just— look, I’m just having some trouble _concentrating_ but I’m at work and I have to snap out of this so I’m gonna need you to slap me. All right? Now, please.” She motions for Kara to go ahead, hectic and flustered, and is ignored.

“You talked.”

“Yes, we…” She tries, she really does, but the stupid, ridiculous grin creeps up on her face anyway. She can feel her shoulders loosen at just the thought of last night. “We talked. And… she kissed me.”

Kara presses her lips together, obviously fighting back a squeal; Alex groans and rubs her face with both hands. “And now I can’t think of anything else, Kara – I’m at work, this is unacceptable. What am I gonna _do_?”

She stumbles back half a step when Kara’s body collides with hers, and then she’s getting her soul squeezed out of her. Kara hums in her ear.

“Oh, this is great, actually. I can hug you as hard as I can in here without accidentally breaking your ribs again. Is this jacket new?” Thankfully, she doesn’t wait for answer but instead she hops up and down a little bit, with Alex still firmly in her grip. “She kissed you! I’m so happy for you! Does this mean you’re dating?”

Alex smiles weakly at her when she finally pulls back. “We’re on for dinner tonight.”

And there it is, the squealing and clapping.

“C’mon,” Alex laments, throwing up her hands, “I’m in serious trouble here.”

“I don’t know.” Kara is clearly enjoying herself. “This sounds more like a girlfriend kind of problem than a sister kind of problem, doesn’t it?” She just leaves her standing there and all but cackles – it’s probably as evil as Kara gets without red kryptonite.

 

*

 

Alex’s girlfriend, however, does not seem to be a good place to go for help on this, though. As they say, the problem can’t also be the solution; and anyway, Alex has a feeling that if she asks Maggie to slap her, the conversation would be going in a very different direction very quickly.

When she enters the comm room again, Maggie and Supergirl are standing side by side behind Winn, discussing whatever it is he just found. Maggie isn’t doing anything in particular to torture her, just stands there wearing her t-shirt like any person wearing a t-shirt, and yet Alex needs to take a moment to appreciate the depth of the shit she’s in.

 

*

 

The road from the DEO headquarters back to the center of National City where the victim kept an apartment is completely empty for miles. Alex knows this because she has been staring straight ahead since they got into the car, her hands perfectly positioned at ten and two on the steering wheel.

“You okay there, Danvers?” Maggie asks, presumably with her eyebrows raised – not that Alex can vividly imagine by the tone of her voice because she’s got her face memorized like that, or anything.

“I think maybe we need a rule?”

A beat. “A rule?”

“Yeah, like—you know, to stay professional at work.”

To be fair, Maggie _is_ a detective, so she was bound to figure out where this is coming from, but Alex still makes a face at herself when she hears the smirk in Maggie’s voice. “Why Agent Danvers, I didn’t know we were having trouble keeping it professional at work.”

Alex swears Maggie is doing this on purpose; there is just no need to sound this sultry while being smug. “I’m just saying,” she says. “Just in case.”

“You’re saying, just in case, you want a rule that we should keep it professional at work.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Alex swerves the car to the side of the road, puts it in park, and the next thing she knows is the sound of her seatbelt clanging against the door and somehow she’s straddling Maggie in the passenger seat.

“Ah, rule-breaking”, Maggie murmurs happily between kisses, with her hands on Alex’s ass, “ _so_ fun.”

 

*

 

Alex is almost grateful when she gets to kick down the door and find that someone is in the victim’s apartment who shouldn’t be there.

There is a short, almost comical moment where the culprit – wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up and half their face covered in a scarf – turns around, sees them, and mutters “oh shit” right before swinging themselves out the window onto the fire escape. Alex is right on their tail, yelling “FBI, stay where you are!” but of course that is absolutely ineffective, and so down the fire escape they go.

The only problem is that the little shit is _fast_ , jumping from platform to platform and swinging around the handrail with ease, like they weigh nothing. Alex tries to cut them off by hoisting her body over the railing when she’s at first-story level; she drops to the ground, rolls off her shoulder and onto her feet, but the suspect is already swooshing past her.

Cursing, she takes after them and leaps over the garbage can they tear down and into her way. Just shortly before they make it onto the open road, the unknown person collapses—they’ve run straight into Maggie’s shoulder.

While Alex comes to a halt sweating and out of breath, Maggie just flips her hair back and bends down to check on their suspect. Naturally.

 

*

 

After properly taking the suspect into custody and doing all the paperwork – or rather, computer work – involved with jailing a member of the public, there is a briefing with J’onn and Supergirl, and by the time that is over, it’s almost seven.

They leave together, and Alex lets out a breath. “God, what a day.”

“We’ll solve this one. Just not today, all right?” Maggie sounds careful, and Alex wonders briefly if she’s worried that Alex is gonna cancel their dinner in favor of work. (She briefly wonders if Maggie wants to, but then their shoulders bump together and they smile at each other and, no.)

“Yeah.”, she says. “It’s just—“

Alex stops, and resists the urge to run her hands through her hair, turning so the wind won’t blow it into her face. “I know I’m… fresh off the boat, or whatever, but it’s still really unfair that you get to be so unaffected.”

Maggie tilts her head, eyebrows raised. “Unaffected by what?”

“Oh, you know.” She gestures and brings her hands back to her hips, kicks at the ground a little. “Me. I get it, everything is new for me and it isn’t for you, and that’s fine, but you’re really…” Alex can feel the burn in her cheeks and curses herself. She takes a deep breath. “Distracting.”

Maggie is staring at her, and it’s impossible to tell what she’s thinking. Alex’s heartrate picks up, and she wishes she could take it back; there was no need to remind Maggie of how new this is for her, stupid, _stupid_ …

Clearing her throat, Maggie breaks the silence. “Let me get this straight. You show up wearing my jacket, which looks fantastic on you, by the way. You flirt with me on a crime scene. You kiss me senseless in the car. You jump off a ledge ten feet from the ground and break into a run like it’s nothing.”

While she ticks off Alex’s offenses on her fingers, she keeps walking towards her. Her voice is low and a little threatening, and for no reason in particular, Alex suddenly remembers the ease with which Maggie can strike down people twice her weight. She even makes the compliment sound dangerous, somehow. Alex’s back hits her car.

“You look at me like _that_ all day. And all the while, you honestly believe that I’m _unaffected_ by you.” Maggie is now leaning into her chest. “You’re a fucking trip, Danvers.”

Alex kisses her, because she will die if she doesn’t.

With Maggie pressed up against her and the cold night air in her lungs, going slow isn’t just a different chapter, it’s a whole other book. Maggie’s hair is soft and threads through Alex’s hands smoothly, and she is nothing short of _enraptured_ when tugging at it a little makes Maggie moan into her mouth, fingers curling on the muscles of Alex’s stomach.

She thinks that she couldn’t feel more aflame if she was actually on fire; Maggie’s fingers slip over her hip bone, and she tips her head back. Above her, the night sky is filled with stars.

For a second, Alex’s mind surfaces from its hazy sea of desire long enough to flash back to her senior prom, when Danny Briggs had her backed her against the lockers and she _prayed_ for it to feel like this, and later, when she thought it would never – and then Maggie shifts her hips, and she submerges again.

“How do you feel about ordering in for our date,” she asks breathlessly against Maggie’s lips before kissing her some more. There’s a jingling sound as Maggie pulls her hand away from under Alex’s jacket (that isn’t really hers), and when she manages to tear herself away, Alex’s keys are dangling from Maggie’s fingers.

“I’m driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that the things Maggie said at the bar might stick with Alex for a moment.  
> The idea of Kara hugging Alex in the kryptonite training room wasn't mine, but I can't find the tumblr post for the life of me -- if anyone remembers, please shoot me a message and I'll give credit here. :)


End file.
